WrestleMania 31 Preview
Well, It's here. After a more than lack luster build, it's here. WrestleMania 31. Finally, finally. It's time for the PREVIEW! Pre-Show: CAT (Cesaro and Tyson Kidd) vs Los Matadores vs New Day vs The Usos- WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Way Match Well, this is a clusterfuck and the exact same as last year and with about the same people besides New Day and Tyson Kidd. All 4 teams have been going for or trying to defend the titles since FastLane. This should a fun opener and good quality here. For winners, I'm not sure but let's go to a process of elimination, the same method I'm going to use for the Intercontinental Championship Match later. I don't see New Day winning, they're just really overlooked. Usos just lost the belts, I don't see them winning them back. So, it comes down to Matadores and CAT. This is hard to pick because Matadores have been getting pushed and CAT has just won the belts. I'm going to say a retain by CAT but I could see either taking the way. My Pick- Cesaro and Tyson Kidd Match 1: Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match Another match that has so many different people so let's just run them down. The Champion, Bad News Barrett. Damn, he's been chasing for his own title for 4 weeks at least. Poor guy, Barrett hasn't been the same since he got injured in July, he's not as over anymore and with this match, he's lost in the shuffle. Luke Harper, If he isn't injured after that ladder falling on him and pretty much clipping his ankle. He is the most underrated guy in this match in my eyes, he's just different. He's the better of the 2 Wyatt followers and if he does wins this, it will be interesting. R-Truth, why is he here, just why? When was he even a bit noticable? If he actually wins this... Good god, it would be the worst thing to happen to the IC Tittle since Miz for one night back in 2013. Stardust, really don't understand why they dropped Goldust vs Stardust but whatever. I guess he's better in this, can he just back to Cody Rhodes already? He just doesn't make sense as Stardust anymore. Dean Ambrose, his gimmick is just soooo put down our throats, he's good in the ring and one of the best today but the gimmick is just not good. He needs the Heel turn the most in this match but I just don't see it. Daniel Bryan, probably the most misused guy here, just last month he was in the main event scene and has be dropped so horribly it's hard to see, it feels too much like Chris Benoit to me. Dolph Ziggler, the most over guy in this match point blank, ever since his Survivor Series preformance, this man has been on fire. And after beating Bryan 2 times in a row, he's the clear favorite in this Ladder Match. For a winner, it comes down to this, I see Ziggler turning heel on Daniel Bryan, I feel one of these 2 will win this match, Bryan or Ziggler and whoever wins will come out a heel in the end. So, I'm saying Ziggler turns on Bryan in this match and wins the championship, it will be so positive to Dolph's career, just get him and Bryan in a feud for the IC Title and there you go, prestige level boosted to the sky for the IC Title. My Pick: Dolph Ziggler Match 2: Andre The Giant Battle Royal The people annouced for this goes as follows. The announced participants are: The Miz, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Fandango, Adam Rose, Zack Ryder, Jack Swagger, Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Big Show, Kane, Erick Rowan, Damien Mizdow, Sin Cara, Goldust, Heath Slater, Mark Henry, Konnor, Viktor, and the winner of the NXT WrestleMania Axxess Tournament. That's about 20. So, I expect some suprises in this match. Who I think will return, Sheamus and Bo Dallas, I don't know who else would, Jericho? But, I can say this, I have some things to explore. Let's run down who can win this out the people who have been announced. Miz, I can see Miz winning, Axel, I can definitely see Axel winning, Ryback, definitely, Fandango, no, Rose, 8no, Ryder, no, Swagger, maybe, O'Neil, no, Young, no, Show, yes, Kane, no, Rowan, no, Mizdow, definitely, Sin Cara, no, Goldust, no, Slater, no, Henry, no, Konnor, no, Viktor, no, NXT Tournament Winner, yes. Anybody who can return can win but my pick is going to be somebody who's been built to win, Mizdow. It just makes sense, him eliminating Miz last and winning, starting a rivalry between them. My Pick: Damien Mizdow Match 3: AJ Lee and Paige vs The Bella Twins If this gets more than 5 minutes I'll be shocked. There's no point, no title on the line, nothing. Plus, with AJ and Paige fighting on Monday, I already know my pick, moving on. My Pick: The Bella Twins Match 4: Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins The quality here, is like heaven. Match Of The Night quality here. You got Orton right in his prime stage and Rollins absolutely amazing ablity in the ring, this is a Pro Wrestler's fan dream. The build has been oned the best of them all, Orton returning at FastLane and joining back with The Authority until a few weeks ago when he destoryed Rollins and then the next week when we thought The Authority had finally cracked and fallen apart but Rollins was playing Orton the whole time until Sting showed up in the greatest Raw moment this year so far when Orton and Sting cleared house and made them their bitches. Last week was nothing so, let's get to the prediction. Well, I do predict this to be Match Of The Night, In-Ring quality wise, and I see Randy winning, I think it plays into my last prediction that I'll get into later. My Pick: Randy Orton Match 5: Rusev vs John Cena- United States Championship Match Now, I have a gripe with this match, and it actually goes for the fans of this match. I get that people hate Cena but why hate him here? One, he's not in the main event, he'll be right in the middle of the card and if anything, when Roman Reigns took his spot and was boosted like a rocket, there's no reason to hate John Cena in this card. He's a UNITED STATES TITLE MATCH FOR FUCK SAKES! The man hasn't been in the main event or even focused that much since 2013. Look at this, Royal Rumble of last year, sub main evented with Randy Orton and didn't win. Main Evented at Elimination Chamber but was eliminated before the final 2, middle of the card at WrestleMania and beat Bray Wyatt. If it wasn't for Wyatt's rivalry with Cena, Wyatt wouldn't be where he is right now. Extreme Rules, middle of the card and lost to Bray Wyatt in a Steel Cage Match, Payback, wasn't in trhe main event and had one of the best matches of the year with Bray Wyatt in a Last Man Standing Match, Money In The Bank, okay yeah I get this one, lost at SummerSlam, won by DQ at Night Of Champions. Didn't main event Hell In A Cell, wasn't a huge part of Survivor Series, neither with TLC. So, with that said and with Rusev in the biggest match of his career so far and just imagine where Rusev could be next year. Just imagine. Cena wins this match, but look at what that does for a title that hasn't been anything since 2010 with the Miz. This really helps the Championship's Prestige. My Pick: John Cena Match 6: Bray Wyatt vs Undertaker Well, I think this is the most interesting match of the night. Just Bray Wyatt, how amazing his promos have been over the last 3 months. It's like he's cutting the best promos that he's cut in his whole career and after what Taker has been through in the past year, who knows what he looks like or how in-shape he really is. But, I'll say this, whatever happens, seeing Undertaker walk down that ramp will be the best goosebumbs I've ever imagined. If it's the last time, you know what, I think it's the perfect time to hang up those boots and pass the torch to Bray Wyatt. The feel of this match will make this Match Of The Night, good god, I can't wait. Now, my prediction is Bray Wyatt, it's the craziest prediction I have on this whole card but I have a gut feeling Bray Wyatt is actually going to pull this out. Maybe just the passing of the torch a face turn of Bray Wyatt, who knows but my eyes will be glued onto the screen during this match. My Pick: Bray Wyatt Match 7: Triple H vs Sting I don't get why people are so pissed about this match. The story makes sense, the whole WCW dying and Sting being the last survivor, Triple H having a good part in killing it along with Austin and Rock and Taker and DX and all that. So, if anything, this is best story you can have and thinking about it, I don't really want to see Sting vs Taker anyway. This story has the longest build too, so it makes even more sense. Plus, Sting is in there with the guy who's been one the best for years and still can go at 45 years old. He's honestly in good shape still and can put on a great match and he'll give Sting the best debut possible. So, to the people who hate this match and most of this card, please stop complaining about it because it'll probably one of the most unexpectly great Manias of all time. For my prediction, Sitng. Why would you not have him lose? But, to be honest it doesn't bother me who wins this, it will be a good match. My Pick: Sting Main Event: Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns- WWE Championship Match As much as I don't care for the match, the outcome has me the most interested. I was solid on my pick until a few days ago when Lesnar resigned. Then all these things came into my head about how Lesnar is really a beast and no one can really stop him straight up. So, something came to my head. What if Lesnar wins and then Rollins cashes in? Lesnar will be beat and no one will be able to to stop Rollins from cashing in this time. I think it makes the most sense and it's the best time for a cash in. It's WrestleMania, anything can happen. My Pick: Brock Lesnar with a Cash In from Seth Rollins Overall This should be such a interesting and crazy WrestleMania and I don't think it's going to be horrible at all. Match Of The Night: Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton (In-Ring) and Undertaker vs Bray Wyatt (Feel and Entrances) Worse Match Of The Night: AJ Lee and Paige vs The Bella Twins ' Underrated Match Of The Night: John Cena vs Rusev Overrated Match Of The Night: Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns News and What will be posted for now on No more single reviews, for now on after the catchup this week, things will be in a full Weekly Shows Review. Pay Per Views will still be their own but weekly shows will be put together all in one post. Monday: Raw Tuesday: Nothing Wedensday: NXT Between Wedensday and Thursday will be Lucha Undrground Thursday: SmackDown Friday: ROH Saturday: TNA Next NXT Review from 2 days ago Lucha Underground Review from 2 Days Ago ROH Review